


The Game

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Another Day With You [10]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: Eames prides himself on being able to assume and subsequently provide what people expect of him in a social situation.Arthur prides himself on seeing right through him.Ariadne prides herself on the game she made out of this.





	The Game

They watch Eames flash Cobb a charming grin as he walks by his desk.

"Fake," Ariadne whispers.

Arthur nods. "Fake." 

Eames then goes back to watching something on his phone. Suddenly he hunches over, his shoulders shaking. He's giggling.

Ariadne whips around in her seat and partly whispers, partly yells, "Fake!" 

Arthur smiles, shaking his head. "Genuine." 

She gasps. "But he's laughing like Santa Claus!" 

"One, who would choose to sound like Santa Claus when they laugh? Two, he's giggling. There's a difference. His laugh is more of a witch's cackle." 

She snorts.

"What? I happen to notice these things."


End file.
